Chat Blanc
by Chxtblxnche
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are fighting crime as usual, but what was not usual was their enemy. Something happens that makes Chat Noir turn into Chat Blanc. I had help from two of my friends (: 3
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir and Ladybug were saving Paris as usual, but this time... something wasn't right. Their opponent was different than the others, stronger than the others.

It was a dark and rainy night, so dark that Ladybug and Chat Noir could barely see who or how many they were fighting. This meant they couldn't tell where the akuma was located. Even with Chat's night vision, it was hard to see who they were up against. Was he a teleporter or was he invisible? Were they seeing illusions again?

They were now on top of the Eiffel Tower where it was easier to see. A few moments later, they were being shot at with arrows. Then, people started disappearing after small flashes of light, like a camera flash. Other people started floating into the air inside huge bubbles, the ability of the bubbler. Was it the puppeteer again? Or possibly Jack Says? Or maybe it was Volpina trying to get revenge on ladybug and all of this really _was_ just an illusion.

No. The atmosphere was different. It was foul.

In a blink of an eye, both Ladybug and Chat Noir could see someone floating in front of them.  
"Hawkmoth!" cried Chat Noir and Ladybug in unison. This is Hawkmoth's doing; he has released multiple akuma simultaneously.

"The life you know now will end and you shall start a new. "

Hawkmoth did not give any time for the duo to respond or react before everything went dark.  
Chat Noir wakes up as Adrien on a small bed in a dark room; his head was pounding. He looks around as if someone was missing from his side. Hawkmoth, standing by his window, turns around to talk to the boy.

"Wh-What am i doing here? " asked Adrien as he stands up. The question made Hawkmoth realize something, but he did not answer right away.

"Do you remember what you were doing last night?"

Adrien started to worry, he couldn't remember anything. He tried so hard to remember it hurt. It was now very clear to the masked man that Chat Noir had lost his memories.  
"You were out cold on the ground. I found you, I saved you from that girl." This was only partly true. Adrien could feel something was off about that man, but he had no evidence to believe that he was lying.

"A- girl?" Adrien's head pounded at the thought, maybe he was close to remembering something?

"Ladybug. She wanted _this_ from you. " He held out his hand to show the boy a black ring. Okay, so he has the ring, but where was Plagg? "I have something for her... Bring that girl to me and I will make sure she doesn't hurt you."

Adrien looked down at his hand, then back up at the man, "That's _my_ ring? " He puts it on and notices a paw print. "Yes. And it has the ability to _transform_ you." The corners of his mouth turned up.

"… Transform... me?" His body instantly lit up, his clothing was changing, his hair, as well as his eyes. Somehow, saying those words seemed familiar. Maybe the strange man _was_ right, the ring really _DID_ belong to him and this Ladybug person really _DID_ want it from him.

"Your memories are gone. Your mind is blank. You can start a new life with me, Chat Blanc." said Hawkmoth.

Adrien looked into the mirror next to him. The ring on his hand is now white, matching his white outfit. Even his eyes had changed, instead of a magnificent emerald green, they were now a nice mysterious purple color and his hair turned from a golden blonde to raven black. He liked what he saw and he liked the sound of his new name. The expression on his face had changed, from confused and unsure to serious and wicked. Hawkmoth noticed the change of attitude in Chat Blanc and had a feeling that this was the day things would turn around for him.

Instead of waiting for the right time to release his akuma butterfly, he gives one to Chat in a small container. Chat then goes out to find Ladybug, but it would be impossible to find her if there was no mischief going on in Paris, right? So that's what he did. Chat Blanc wreaked havoc within the city and it appeared on the news that something was happening in Paris. Now this was a job for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Of course, Ladybug was worried about Chat. That morning, she woke up and her earrings were missing. She knew for sure that Hawkmoth had taken them. He had finally gotten what he wanted, but what was he going to do with them? Marinette goes out to where the news reporter described there was trouble. Everyone was screaming and running away. She's now standing in a park, looking around for either Chat Noir or Hawkmoth. Then, one of the two show up, he was leaping from roof to roof to get to her. Marinette's eyes filled with relief, and she smiled.

"Chat Noir!" yelled Marinette. This must be the girl Hawkmoth wants. Though Chat wasn't sure how he knew, she just seemed like the one. He had a feeling he had met this girl before. At that moment, he felt a shot of pain in his head. Chat jumps down just a few inches in front of her. He smiles and leans in.

"Where have you been?!" she cries. Marinette was glad to see that Chat Noir still had his miraculous. Nothing was different about him.

"Don't worry, my lady. I'm here now, and I'm better than ever!" The cat exclaimed.

His smile got even wider and she saw his eyes flash purple for a split second.

"WATCH OUT!" Marinette warned Chat Noir of the car flying toward them, making Marinette forget what she just saw about Chat. But what happened next made Marinette suspect something was very, _very_ wrong.

Instead of deflecting the car, Chat moves out of the way. The car is now on top of the girl, though not crushing her, but trapping her. Ladybug's partner wasn't helping her, a civilian? This is not Chat Noir... normally, he would be willing to take a bullet for her, _especially_ because it's Marinette.

"What are you doing just _standing_ there?! Help me, please!" cried Marinette.

There was a short pause. The sight of this girl in need of help made Adrien worry and feel guilty. Chat chuckles to himself, which soon enough, turned into a full, malicious laugh all while his skin-tight suit turned from pitch black to a bright white.

"I may have nine lives, but I'm _not_ going to waste them on _you_ , " said Chat Blanc very sternly while eyeing Marinette down. He sighed and continued, "but don't worry, Bug-a-boo, I'll save you… the same way he saved me."


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Blanc

By then, Marinette noticed how Chat had been going back and forth with his transformations. She couldn't figure out why this was happening. Why Chat? How? Marinette looked at him dumbfounded, " Wh-what are you talking about? Who saved you?"

"Why of course, Hawkmoth." Chat Noir proudly stated with a grin on his face.

The words she heard come out of Chat's mouth made her eyes widen. Still stuck and numb from what was going on, Marinette couldn't do anything but watch what he was about to do to her. Chat Noir walks closer to Marinette and transforms back into Chat Blanc. There became a mix of fear and sadness in her eyes. Seeing Chat Noir transform into Chat Blanc made Marinette feel like she had failed to protect her partner, her friend. Chat uses his staff to lift the car, then twirls it and tucks it back into his belt. He bends down and releases the akuma he the weight now off of her, she came crashing back to reality.

"This is not you, Hawkmoth akumatized you." Marinette tried to convince Chat.

"I was told you're the one who hurt me. This is your fault."

"Chat noir, I know you're still in there. Please come back." She started to plead, she would do anything to bring back her Chat Noir.

Chat started to get annoyed by her prattle. A familiar purple outline of a butterfly appeared on his face and a deep voice in his head spoke to him, "Bring her to me." He picks her up roughly without hesitation and says to the defenseless girl , "Goodnight, My Lady." He hits the pressure point on the back of her neck and Marinette was instantly knocked out.

Marinette wakes up and suddenly they were back in the room where Adrien had woken up before. She sees Chat standing next to her.

"What he's been telling you are lies, I did nothing to hurt you." Marinette tried to convince him.

"Shut up!" He started to yell. "You know nothing about him!"

"Chat, you have to snap out of it. You can't trust him, he's our enemy. Please trust me, Chat." She reaches out to hold his hand, but he slaps it away.

"I think you're the one who has to snap out of it, Ladybug. Don't worry.. he'll fix your miraculous for you." Chat said as a sinister smile formed. "Soo we'll be partners again... partners in crime, my lady."

Hawkmoth became aware of a ruckus in the room above him, Chat Noir must have returned with the girl. The side of his mouth curved up, he was pleased. Chat Noir was smart enough to tie her up so she wouldn't be able to escape. The man entered the room, holding a strange device containing Ladybug's earrings.

She gasps, "Those are mine!"

"And so they are. It seems that you're Ladybug then." Marinette could see that they were hers, but she couldn't see the color from afar. Hawkmoth was glad to find out her identity. He made sure Ladybug was watching what he was about to do. Her earrings, instead of red with black dots, were now white with black dots. Chat Blanc puts them on Ladybug, but she tries to avoid it. Marinette shut her eyes tight, she couldn't believe this was happening. Tikki flies out of her purse and all Marinette could think to do was to transform now that she had her earrings. "Mari-!" Tikki wanted to warn her but Marinette cut her off, "Tikki, spots on!"

She transformed and Marinette stopped struggling, she calmed down.

The duo was no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir… Paris no longer has anyone to save them from evil.

And thus became a start of a new era… the era of Lady Blanc and Chat Blanc.


End file.
